Unfold
by Dreamer1103
Summary: She's been through the crazy, the rough, and hell. Everything's finally...better. Take a look into Rose's life with Dimitri as they take their relationship to different levels. Rose is unfolding the past that is keeping her chained and swimming in alluring yet unfamiliar waters. Question is, will she swim in these waters? Or, will she let them drown her...
1. Prologue

I was never one to think twice about flirting with a cute boy or giving up the opportunity to hook with a guy. However, that all changed for me when I met – as cliché as it sounds – "the one". The one that made me forget there was any one else in the room besides us two, the one that made my breathing stop altogether, the one that made me do insane and reckless things for them, and the one that I gave everything to. Dimitri.

Dimitri and I were never perfect and we had been through hell and back together. We've been through him turning into a strigoi, or me being on trial for killing the queen and then getting shot by Tasha. We made it through. I can honestly say that we were finally on the right path.

I was in complete love with this man. He made my heart sink to my stomach and do flips over and over again. I never had to think twice with him, everything just came naturally. He was my first. My first real relationship, my first love – and my only – and my first to have sex. And, boy, let me tell you about the sex. _Mind-blowing, heart-stopping, sexy, hot, killer sex_. I love the sex and I'm pretty sure the sex makes me love him even more, if that's even possible.

Anyways, this is my life and it can get _pretty_ crazy.

**DISCLAIMER: This is in NO way affiliated with Richelle Mead and Vampire Academy does not belong to me.**

At least I wish it did...


	2. One Love

**Ok, this isn't exactly a chapter...It's like a sneak peak into what this story will be about. Well, not really but still.**

**It's really short. It's simple. It's racy. Steamy. Hot. Hope ya like it.** **Thanks for all the follows & favorites & reviews.** **XO! *muah***

* * *

He was breathing heavily against my body. He looked down into my eyes and I felt as if he was seeing through my soul.

"Dimitri," I croaked, finding it hard to breathe. "Roza," he replied and then leaned down to kiss me tenderly. Our kiss started off slow, passionately and soon turned hot and heavy. I was hungry for him, and him for me.

His hand found its way into my hair, grabbing my head in place as he kissed me. His other arm wrapped around my waist and he hitched my hips onto him and I wrapped my legs around him.

The burning sensation between my legs was killing me and I wanted him. I wanted him so badly, more than air.

"Please...Dimitri..." I managed between kisses. I could feel his smile against my neck as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You've never been a patient person Roza." It was my turn to smile. He threw me onto the bed flat on my back.

He moved towards me in that god-like nature of his.

My Russian god.

My heart was pounding in my chest as he spread my legs apart and positioned himself on the bed. That smile on his face and those eyes staring at me were killing me. I looked away and stared at the ceiling while my chest was heaving.

I could feel the strands of his hair along my thighs as he inched nearer and nearer. My breathing stopped altogether as Dimitri's tongue caressed my throbbing flesh.

I exhaled in pleasure. Only Dimitri could do this to me.

Only Dimitri could drive me insane and satisfy my needs. He surpassed any boy I had ever been with. He made me feel like the most amazing person ever, especially in bed.

I couldn't control my breathing or the moans escaping my lips. My back arched upward as I pushed myself more into Dimitri. I was aching for him.

Every single part of me was aching for Dimitri. I needed him to be inside me and take over me.

He owned me. He consumed every part of me. I was reaching my climax. I reached down and tangled my hands into his long brown hair. "Dimitri," was all I managed to say as I yelled out his name in pleasure. I fell back and my chest was heaving.

I pulled Dimitri up and towards me.

"I love you," I told him, and looked into his eyes.

It was all I could say before I kissed him passionately and made sweet, amazing love that night.


	3. Missing

"Roza?" Dimitri yelled from the shower.

"What?"

"Come take a shower with me," he replied.

There was that aching feeling again. I don't think it would never go away.

"NO! I'm gonna be late for work. Again." I rummaged through my closet looking for something to wear. I glared at my sorry excuse for a closet. I seriously needed to go shopping and not to Goodwill. I pulled out white long sleeve, black leggings along, a black blazer and my white crochet Toms.

I shrugged. "Whatever, I don't even care anymore." I threw my outfit on the bed and started stripping my wrinkly pj's off. I heard the shower shut off followed by a shuffling of wet feet on the floor.

"Well, hi there," I heard from the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone. I'm getting ready." I continued changing without turning around to look at the Russian God standing in my bedroom. The Russian God who was currently staring at me half naked.

I looked over my shoulder and smirked. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," I said with my famous Rose-Hathaway-attitude and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!" He said jokingly and then tackled me down on the bed.

"Dimtri! Stop! You're getting me all wet and my clothes and the bed! Get off!"

"No." He had me pinned to bed while he was kissing my neck. He trailed kisses from neck up to my mouth. Then his mouth was on mine and we were kissing.

I was completely mesmerized. I gave up my struggles and wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands into his hair.

I don't know how long we laid there kissing each other. Felt like hours. We finally stopped when my phone rang. I groaned.

"Work…" I said, more to myself than to Dimitri. He gave me one more peck before he got up and pulled me with him.

Ten minutes later, I was out the door with my coffee mug and Dimitri by my side. We ran to Lissa's house. Well, you could say it's a house but it's much, much more than that. I wouldn't exactly say the Queen lived in a house. It was more like a modern palace.

We got to the side door, showed our I.D's and were let in.

"I'll see you later," I told Dimitri before we went our separate ways. I was headed to one of the conference rooms where Lissa was in a meeting while Dimitri went to Christian.

I got to the door of the conference room and peeked inside. I was really late. Lissa spotted me from the end of the table and gave me a look with her eyes as to say "again, really?" I waved and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," I mouthed. She rolled her eyes in response but then smiled. I slipped in and took my place at the corner nearest Lissa.

The meeting was a drag and went by very slow. I found myself tuning out most of the meeting and being surprised when Lissa's face was right in front of mine.

"Hello, Hi Rose, hello," she repeatedly said.

"Yea, hi." We started walking towards her office.

"Way to be late AGAIN, Rose. Someone's a little preoccupied."

"Well, you know. Whatever. I'm here now." I elbowed her playfully.

"Ow, Rose! I'm fragile."

"Sorry, your majesty," I said sarcastically and did a curtsy.

"Not funny, Rose." We walked into her office and Lissa sat in her chair behind her desk while I sat on the couch.

Lissa groaned and put her face in her hands. "There's sooo much. Too much!"

"Fuck the paperwork then." I said, if it were as easy as that.

"I wish," she said with a sigh.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lissa said while sorting through paperwork.

Dimitri came bursting through the doors and I instantly jumped up, ready for whatever threat there was.

"Your Majesty, Christian has gone missing."

* * *

**A/N: Hi. So, this chapter was really lame. Sorry. I'm still trying to elaborate on this story.**

**It'll take a few chapters to get into what I want it to be. You'll see.**

**But in the meantime, here it is. I'll try to update frequently. But this is my first year in college and I'm nearing closer to midterms so it's a little overwhelming right now.**

**Thank you guys once again for the follows, fav's and reviews!**

**Xo! 3**


	4. Fiction

**SOOOO, long time no load.**

**SRRY. Midterms. College. Life. UGH.**

**I'm a huge procrastinator. Actually, as I am writing this, I should be reading for English….but I'm not. I'm trying to work on this laziness. Trust me. I think I might start working out. Might. Not quite sure yet. LOL.**

**Anyways, I wanted to make this chapter different. This might be the format for most chapters now. Maybe not all, but most. I really like writing like this. Feels better for me as a "writer" and also personally connect and interact with Rose. I think you'll get a better feel for how I want this story to be and everything. Short, I know but I'll be updating soon. **

**Thank you for reading this long A/N…if you did, then thanks, if you didn't then boo you whore!**

**Kisses xo**

* * *

So, these past couple of days have been a mess.

Christian went missing, which made Lissa extremely worried and then there was Dimitri, who was running around the world for Christian.

The search went on all day; security tapes, investigations, missing reports, search parties and more. Eventually, we found him. And surprise, surprise, he was in the attic at St. Vladimir's. How he got there, I don't know. Don't care.

Everyone was sick worried, which was really selfish on Christian's part for not letting anyone know he was going out for a "walk" and ended up in Montana.

But, I really can't blame him, can I? I mean, he's going through some tough shit right now. His only blood relative that he actually considered family killed the queen, shot me, and basically lied about everything. Betrayal at it's best. Or I'd say insanity. But that's just me. However I can't really speak. I used to see ghosts and talk to them also so I'm not one to judge but I never killed a royal or anything on purpose.

Anyways, after Christian was safely returned home, I personally escorted that idiot into his room, had a stern talk with him and left him to face the wrath of Lissa.

I didn't have any nightmares last night. Fortunately, Dimitri got to take the night off and I slept snuggled to his side. I did wake up in the middle of the night because of this weird feeling. I can't really explain what the feeling was but it was one of those strange feelings. I basically jumped out of bed and stared at nothing, just darkness. I startled Dimitri in the process and when he saw me standing by the side of the bed, lifeless, he rushed to me and pulled me back to bed. I don't really remember what happened next but I do recall him telling me how much he loved me and then the removal of clothes, his and mine. I slept much better after that.

Lissa and Christian are taking a couple days off. Probably couples therapy or something. She's taking him somewhere. He needs to get away for a bit. Which means Dimitri and I get days off.

Which means lots of hot Russian god s-e-x.

Anyways, I've been noticing that my therapy sessions have been getting better and are actually helping me a lot with the nightmares. Soon, no matter nightmares for Rose. Hopefully, it gets better soon.


End file.
